Le vide ne demande qu'a être comblé
by levittas
Summary: Lorsque Naruto est condamné à mort après avoir ramené Sasuke de la vallée de la mort, son monde bascule. Une fois mort, il ne tarde pas a devenir un Hollow, et plus tard a devenir...Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mais le destin n'en a pas encore fini avec lui...


Prologue

Jamais, au grand jamais Naruto n'avait ressenti une telle joie en voyant au loin les grandes portes du village de Konoha. Peut-être était-ce le sentiment du devoir accompli? D'avoir tenu sa promesse? Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il était fatigué, blessé, et qu'il avait trainé son abruti de coéquipier depuis la vallée de la fin, et qu'arriver au village signifiait qu'il pourrait enfin prendre un bol de ramens avant d'aller se reposer ? Peut-être un peu de tout cela. Toujours était-il que Konoha était en vue, et qu'il était heureux. Son sourire perdit légèrement en intensité lorsque quatre anbu tombèrent depuis les arbres, leurs armes au clair.

-Olà, qu'est-ce qu'il…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Le poing d'un des anbu lui fracassa la mâchoire d'un coup unique, et il tomba en arrière, complètement groggy. La suite des événements lui échappa un peu. Affaibli comme il l'était déjà, le coup de l'anbu l'avait désorienté complètement. Il sentit ses bras être ramenés en arrière et être entravés, et il se sentit être déplacé. Bientôt, sa formidable volonté ne suffit plus à le maintenir éveillé et il sombra dans de confortables ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Naruto n'était pas seul. Son lieu de réveil, une cellule de petite taille plongée dans la pénombre, lui fit songer à son monde intérieur et à une éventuelle rencontre avec Kyubi. Néanmoins, ses derniers souvenirs lui revinrent assez vite en mémoire et la présence de trois personnes, de l'autre côté de la grille, lui confirma son mauvais pressentiment. Face à lui se tenaient des gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Deux hommes et une femme, tous trois d'apparence aussi âgée que l'était feu le sandaime Hokage. Les trois le regardaient avec une sorte de satisfaction morbide, et un mépris évident.

-Enfin réveillé, Uzumaki, fit l'un des deux hommes, un borgne a l'allure franchement pas nette.

-Vous êtes qui, 'ttebayo ? Pourquoi je suis en prison ?

-Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu es un monstre. Et que les monstres doivent être éliminés, lui répondit la femme. Quant à notre identité, elle importe peu. Ne t'habitue pas trop à tes nouveaux quartiers. D'ici une heure, le conseil du village décidera de ton sort.

À ces mots, Naruto tenta de se relever, pour protester. Il ne parvint pas à lever ses bras, retenus au sol par une sorte de boulet d'une taille impressionnante. Serrant les dents, il tenta de faire le mudra du tigre pour utiliser sa technique fétiche, le multicolonnage. À peine eut-il commencé à malaxer son chakra que ce dernier quitta son corps, aspiré par les murs. Le borgne éclata d'un rire sonore.

-Inutile d'essayé gamin, cette cellule est faite d'une matière absorbant le chakra. Si tu insistes, tout ce que tu feras c'est te tuer !

Un juron passa la barrière de ses dents et ses pupilles virèrent au rouge. Mais une nouvelle fois, le chakra quitta son corps.

-Tu n'apprends jamais rien, hein ? Eh bien tant pis pour toi. Suicide-toi si cela te chante, fit le deuxième homme.

Le trio d'anciens s'éloigna et Naruto se laissa aller contre le mur. Ce n'était pas possible…Un cauchemar, toute cette foutue histoire ne pouvais être qu'un cauchemar. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, jusqu'à sentir le gout du sang dans sa bouche. Rien ne changea, il était toujours enfermé dans une prison humide. Il reprit un brin d'espoir en songeant à Tsunade. Sa vieille Obaa-chan ne le laisserait pas tomber, jamais. Il lui suffisait d'être patient.

Une heure plus tard, quatre anbu vinrent le tirer de sa geôle et le trainèrent à travers les couloirs, sans aucune douceur. Il traversa bientôt ce qu'il reconnut comme les couloirs du bâtiment administratif du village. De nombreuses personnes se retournèrent sur leur chemin, et tous arboraient le même masque de haine et de mépris. Le moral de Naruto continua de descendre. Quelle histoire de fou ! Après encore une minute de route, ils arrivèrent devant une porte que Naruto n'avait jamais vue. Il fut introduit dans une grande pièce à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait une table en forme de fer à cheval. Tout autour de cette table se trouvaient des personnes qu'il avait pour la plupart déjà vues. Sur sa gauche, il reconnut des ninjas célèbres, tous représentant un clan différent du village. Tsume Inuzuka, Inoïchi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, et Hiashi Hyuga avaient le même rictus glacé et haineux que toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait vues jusqu'à maintenant. Seul Shibi Aburame, dont le visage était caché, et Shikaku Nara, qui semblait un peu dépassé par les événements, n'avaient pas l'air immédiatement offensifs envers lui. De l'autre côté du fer à cheval se trouvaient les conseillés civils, et pas un ne semblait amical ou ne serait-ce que neutre. Enfin, face à lui et entre les deux extrémités, se trouvaient les deux vieux qu'il avait vus un peu plus tôt, de part et d'autre de l'Hokage. Naruto leva un regard suppliant vers Tsunade, espérant trouver en elle un soutien et un certain réconfort.

Son regard exprimait exactement la même haine que tous les autres. Quelque chose en Naruto se brisa à cet instant précis. Si même Tsunade, sa baa-chan, ne le supportait pas, que pouvait-il faire ? Les anbu l'amenèrent au centre du fer à cheval et, d'un grand coup de l'estomac, lui firent courber l'échine.

-Uzumaki Naruto, ou quel que soit ton nom, croyais-tu pouvoir nous duper ? Attaqua l'Hokage.

-Quoi ! Obaa…

Un grand coup de poing fit taire sa protestation. Naruto sentit quelque chose dans sa bouche et un trou dans sa mâchoire inférieur. Il cracha plusieurs dents et un peu de sang.

-Personne ne t'a autorisé à parler, fit la godaime. Nous savons que tu as pris le contrôle du corps de Naruto. Toi, le démon renard.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas croire ça…

-Pour preuve, il suffit de voir cette blessure sur ton torse, ajouta la vieille, à côté de Tsunade.

Naruto baissa les yeux, machinalement. À la base de son cou, et pile au centre de son torse, une cicatrice circulaire jurait avec le reste de sa peau. Naruto savait pertinemment à quoi elle était due. Le chidori de Sasuke lui avait transpercé le torse pendant leur combat, mais grâce à Kyubi, la blessure avait guéri.

-Attendez, Hokage-sama ! Fit la voix de Shikaku Nara. Le fait que cette blessure ait…

- Taisez-vous, conseiller Nara ! Vociféra la godaime. Tout dans l'apparence de ce…ce _monstre _prouve qu'il a déjà perdu toute humanité !

-Mais…

-**Fermez là, ou vous serez inculpé pour haute trahison ! **Hurla Tsunade.

Shikaku se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en se passant la main sur le visage. Cette situation était complètement folle. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa famille seul s'il se faisait emprisonner pour un orphelin. Désolé, Naruto...

-Cette situation est irréversible et Naruto est définitivement sous le contrôle du démon renard. C'est pourquoi j'en appelle à la peine capitale. Qui est pour ? S'enquit Tsunade.

Toutes les mains se levèrent à l'exception de celle de Shikaku. Ce dernier se leva, et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Naruto, lui, avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Ce n'était pas possible…Pas comme ça…

-Dans ce cas, le vote est unanime. Naruto Uzumaki sera exécuté demain matin à l'aube, annonça Tsunade, scellant le destin du Jinchuriki.

Naruto fut de nouveau jeté dans sa cellule. Des larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur son visage, bien que son expression fût stoïque. Il se sentait…Vide. Ni bien, ni mal. C'était comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore. Ou qu'il s'en moquait. Il ne dormit pas. Il n'essaya même pas de dormir. Il ne vit âme qui vive qu'une seule fois pendant la nuit. Une des personnes qu'il ne s'attendait pas particulièrement à voir. Elle s'approcha doucement des barreaux de sa cellule et Naruto haussa un sourcil, surprit. Il reconnut sans mal les cheveux bleus, la peau pâle et les yeux de nacre de l'héritière du clan Hyuga.

-Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu…Non, laisse tomber. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis si tu restes ici à me parler.

-Il…Il fallait que je te vois, avant…

La Hyuga était en larme. Elle semblait prête à s'évanouir à tout moment. Néanmoins, elle reprit la parole, avec une fermeté que Naruto n'aurait jamais cru entendre dans la voix de la toute timide héritière.

-Ils…ne peuvent pas…pas te tuer !

-Hinata…

-Je vais te sortir de là…Je…

-Hinata ! Fit le garçon, plus fermement.

Elle referma la bouche, réprimant ses sanglots.

-Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, Hinata, sourit tristement Naruto. Mais…Merci d'avoir essayé.

La Hyuga tomba à genou et baissa la tête de désespoir. Elle reprit, après quelques secondes d'une voix blanche :

-Ils nous ont révélé la vérité à ton sujet.

Naruto nota qu'elle avait dit toute la phrase sans bégayer une seule fois. Une première, en sa présence. Mais il s'attarda plus sur le sens de la phrase, sens qui le fit écarquiller les yeux d'horreur.

-Ils nous ont dit…Que Kyubi avait été scellé en toi.

-Je…Je…Je suis désolé, je…

La jeune fille releva la tête. Elle souriait. Souriait et pleurait en même temps. Cette vision déchira le cœur de Naruto.

-Cela ne change rien au fait que je t'aime. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu.

Cette fois, Naruto sentit une douleur lui traverser le corps de part en part. Un millier de fois plus douloureuse que le chidori de Sasuke. Un millier de fois plus douloureuse que le regard de Tsunade. Comment…Comment avait il put rater ça…La jeune fille tendit sa main à travers les barreaux, et Naruto tira sur ses chaine, pour parvenir à la saisir. Et ils pleurèrent. Pleurèrent, pleurèrent, et pleurèrent encore. Finalement, après une heure d'échange sans mot, Hinata s'en fut. Et Naruto perdit toute notion de temps, de douleur, de bien et de mal.

Il ne restait que…le Vide.

L'exécution se déroula en grande pompe, le lendemain matin, aux aurores, sur la grande place de Konoha. La population toute entière était massée sur la place. Et les gens chantaient. La foule était en liesse. Enfin, l'œuvre du Yondaime allait être achevée. Enfin, le démon allait mourir. Enfin, les morts, les victimes du démon renard seraient vengées.

Naruto ne les écouta pas. Seul était le Vide.

Il s'avança vers l'échafaud, entre deux cordons de ninja. Des immondices lui furet jeté à la figures.

Il ne s'en soucia pas. Seul était le Vide.

Il passa devant ceux qu'il avait considérés comme ses amis. Dans leurs yeux régnaient le dégout. Hinata pleurait. Teuchi et Ayame semblaient eut aussi au bord des larmes.

Il ne les remarqua pas. Seul était le Vide.

Il continua sa route et monta sur l'échafaud. Tsunade se lança dans un grand discours passionné qui harangua la foule.

Il ne l'écouta pas. Seul était le Vide.

Ses yeux étaient tournés vers la falaise des Hokages. Les visages de pierres eux-mêmes semblaient le fusiller du regard.

Mais il ne les voyait pas. Seul était le Vide.

Il resta debout, pendant cinq minutes. Depuis sa cage, Kyubi hurlait, jurait, insultait le monde entier.

Naruto ne le savait même pas. Seul était le Vide.

Il fut poussé, et tomba à genou. Sa tête fut pressée contre le billot et Naruto croisa le regard du bourreau. La hache se leva…

-Je vous maudis. Tous…

La voix de Jiraya hurla de rage dans la foule. Et la hache s'abattit.

Naruto ne se sentit pas mourir. Car seul était le Vide.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas censé être mort ? Il entendit Jiraya, encore une fois, malgré les hurlements de joie de la foule. Il vit l'ermite pas net, son vieux Ero-sennin, courir vers lui. Il le vit repousser les anbu comme s'ils n'étaient que des fétus de paille. Et Naruto baissa les yeux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. À genoux, le torse contre le billot, son corps sans tête gisait, là, immobile. Sa tête, au regard vide, reposait dans le panier en osier, devant le billot. Encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas. Il regarda autour de lui. Il pouvait se mouvoir. Il avait encore son corps. La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était cette chaîne, qui partait du milieu de sa poitrine et était fixée dans le sol, au pied du cadavre. Il tenta de se souvenir d'une quelconque croyance populaire stipulant que l'âme des défunts restait enchainée à leur lieu de décès. Aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit. Un minuscule rictus se forma sur son visage. Après tout, la mort était un voyage à sens unique. Et le fait que personne ne semblait le remarquer alors qu'il était débout sur l'estrade le confortait dans le fait qu'il était vraiment mort, et rien de plus qu'un fantôme, invisible aux yeux des gens. Il vit Tsunade s'avancer, puis saisir sa tête par les cheveux, et l'exhiber fièrement à la population, dont les cris de joie – si c'était possible- augmentèrent encore plus. Les personnes qui n'hurlaient pas se comptaient sur les doigts des deux mains, songea Naruto. Il pouvait voir, au loin et sur un toit, Shikamaru et son père, qui semblaient tout deux consternés. Kakashi, à côté d'eux, avait un genou à terre et il pouvait le voir pleurer, même d'ici. Au milieu de la foule, Hinata et Ayame pleuraient, elles aussi. Teuchi essayait vainement de consoler sa fille, mais, il semblait lui aussi au bord des larmes. Jiraya était toujours aux prises avec les anbu qu'il massacrait impitoyablement à coup de Rasengan. Mais la foule ne semblait même pas se rendre compte du combat qui se déroulait en son sein. Naruto ne ressentait toujours aucun sentiment. Il aurait pu se sentir heureux de voir Jiraya lutter pour lui, triste de voir ses rares vrais amis pleurer, mais non. Il ne ressentait rien. Des larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage, désormais et a jamais impassible. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ressentir la présence de Kyubi, comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois. Rien…Il ne lui restait rien. Rien que…du Vide, et des regrets. Il regrettait. De ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt l'amour qu'Hinata lui avais porté. D'avoir été trop stupide pour ne voir que Sakura, qui l'avait lâchement abandonné comme les autres. Il sauta de l'estrade et se dirigea vers la Hyuga. De sa main tendue il essaya de la toucher, de lui montrer qu'il était _encore là_. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il était invisible et intangible. Et Naruto regretta encore plus. Un bruit étrange attira son attention. La chaîne fichée dans sa poitrine était dévorée à une vitesse effarante par une sorte de petite bête étrange. Il s'en moquait. Il ne pouvait rien y faire de toute façon. Il fixa intensément Hinata, gravant profondément ses traits dans sa mémoire. Et la chaîne fut entièrement dévorée. Et pour Naruto, ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. Une vaste étendue désertique sous un ciel gris. Un monde étrangement terne. L'ex-jinchuriki se sentait étrange. Grand, et plus fort qu'il ne s'était jamais senti. Ses mains étaient énormes, difformes, tout comme le reste de son corps. Là où autrefois se trouvait la cicatrice du chidori de Sasuke, il y a avait maintenant un trou. Un trou vide. Étrangement, Naruto savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvenait de toute sa vie, et de l'exécution. Puis du trou noir. Puis, il était devenu un Hollow. Du moins, c'est ce que son instinct lui disait. Son instinct, qu'il n'avait jamais senti aussi fort jusqu'à présent. Qui lui hurlait de se nourrir. De devenir fort. Plus fort, toujours plus fort. Et puis il avait tellement faim… Il pouvait voir des créatures comme lui, un peu plus loin. Des monstres aux formes étranges, des chimères dignes de cauchemars, des monstres qui aurait relégué Kyubi au rang de peluche. Son ventre gargouilla. Il avait trop faim…Un cri éthéré quitta sa bouche et il se rua vers les Hollow, plus loin. Il se jeta sur le premier, qui n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour le voir arriver. Les mâchoires de l'ancien blond se refermèrent sur la nuque du monstre et son instinct parut satisfait. Le festival de carnage d'_El que llora (celui qui pleure, en espagnol)_ commença. Sa faim, et sa soif de pouvoir ne sauraient être étanchées.

Il vécut ainsi longtemps. Son quotidien simplement rythmé par ses repas, ses combats, et ses traques. Sa description fit vite le tour de ce monde, le Hueco mundo, le monde des Hollow. Un Hollow puissant, au masque orné de longues trainées de larme. Ces rumeurs parvinrent aux oreilles de Naruto, qui abandonna derrière lui cet ancien nom qui ne signifiait plus rien pour lui. C'était le dernier lien vers un passé révolu dont il voulait se détacher. Quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré oublier, ce dont il n'était hélas pas capable. Le nom lui parvint déformé, de la bouche d'une proie à demi morte de peur, terrorisée et incapable de prononcer convenablement le nom que les hollows lui avaient conféré. Il était Ulquiorra. Et son nom faisait trembler le Hueco mundo de terreur. Il faisait tellement peur que les Hollow commencèrent à se mouvoir en groupe, à s'allier pour être plus en sureté. À se regrouper, pour pouvoir l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est pendant un de ses regroupements qu'Ulquiorra passa le cap. Alors qu'il menait son carnage face à des centaines de Hollow inférieurs, ils se réunirent tous en même être. Sa personnalité, son Vide, resta intact. Ulquiorra était devenu un Menos grande, un Gillian. Et sa faim était décuplée. De nombreux Gillians s'était formé, à cause de ce rassemblement. Le plus proche de lui fut son premier repas en tant que Menos. Et il ne fut pas le seul. Ulquiorra dévora une à une les immenses silhouettes noires masquées de blanc. Aucune ne semblait être à même de lui opposer une résistance ne serait-ce que symbolique.

Et il continua ainsi. Son pouvoir prenait de l'ampleur, sa force s'accroissait, au même rythme que sa faim. Bientôt, il évolua de nouveau, sa forme de Gillian ne suffisant plus pour retenir son pouvoir. Il devint un Adjudas, la deuxième plus puissante classe de Menos. Et encore une fois, sa faim prit de l'ampleur. La chasse continuait. Parfois, alors qu'il traquait sa futur proie, ses pensées se tournaient vers son passé. L'époque où il était humain, un simple genin du village cachée de Konoha. Et le visage en larme d'Hinata lui revenait en tête. Dans ces moments-là, la faim prenait des proportions inimaginables et sa proie suivante était généralement mise en pièce, avant d'être lentement dévorée. Son dégoût pour les humains n'avait jamais cessé de s'accroitre. Les Hollow pouvaient aller dans le monde des humains pour se nourrir de leurs âmes ou même de leur corps. Mais pour rien au monde Ulquiorra n'y aurait remis les pieds. Seul lui importait de se nourrir, et les autres Adjuchas faisaient très bien l'affaire.

Son masque d'Adjudas portait toujours les mêmes marques de larmes, mais la forme de son corps, mi-humanoïde mi-gargouille, lui fit adopter un nom différent. Il devient Ulquiorra Schiffer. Et son histoire pleine de massacres ne s'arrêta pas là. Il finit par atteindre le plus haut stade de l'évolution et il rejoignit les rangs des Vasto Lorde, la classe ultime des Hollow. Ce fut à cet instant que la faim le quitta. Il cessa ses grandes chasses, ne se nourrissant plus que part plaisir, et non par nécessité. Il avait atteint les limites de son corps de Hollow, et sa soif de pouvoir et de puissance ne pouvaient plus être étanchée. Jamais le Vide ne parut à Ulquiorra plus complet qu'à cette époque. L'époque où il errait, sans but.

Cette période prit fin de la manière la plus improbable qui soit. Il rencontra un humain, ou plutôt, un Shinigami. Ulquiorra avait déjà entendu parler des Shinigami. Des âmes humaines anormalement puissantes, luttant contre les Hollow à l'aide de katanas aux pouvoir particuliers. Tout ça dans le but de sauvegarder le _fichu _monde des humains,. S'il en avait déjà entendu parler, il n'en avait jamais vu avant. Cet humain répondait au nom d'Aizen Sosuke. Et il était fort. Il pouvait le sentir, sans même avoir à se battre contre lui. D'une puissance défiant l'imagination. Alors Ulquiorra ne l'attaqua pas, et l'écouta lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

-Tu es puissant, Ulquiorra Schiffer, lui avait dit le Shinigami d'une voix douce et attirante. Trop puissant pour que tu gaspilles ta force à rester terré dans un coin sombre du Hueco Mundo. Mais tu n'es pas encore assez fort. Je peux t'offrir cette force, si tu entres à mon service.

-Quel seraient mes ordres si j'entrais à ton service ? S'enquit la voix grave de l'ancien Jinchuriki, futur espada.

Il n'avait plus parlé depuis dieu seul savait quand. Entendre sa voix lui renvoya une sensation assez étrange.

-Tu n'auras pas d'ordres. Tu œuvreras simplement à la chute de la soul society, le monde des Shinigami.

-Tu es toi-même un Shinigami, pourquoi voudrais tu détruire ton monde ?

Le sourire du Shinigami s'agrandi, simplement.

-Pour que cessent les massacres des Shinigami sur tes confrères Hollow.

-Tes motivations m'importent peu, finalement. Si tu peux m'offrir de la puissance, alors j'entrerai a ton service et écraserai tes ennemis.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, avait simplement sourit le Shinigami en sortant une sorte de petite boule de cristal violette. Faisons de toi un être transcendant les Hollow, et les Shinigami.

-Oui…Aizen-sama.

Et Aizen tint sa promesse. De Hollow, il devint arrancar. Un être hydride, mi-Hollow, mi-Shinigami. Une créature de forme humanoïde, avec pour seul vestige de son passé de Hollow un morceau de son masque sur la tête, et son trou à la base du cou. Sa forme humaine était assez petite, mais plus grande que du temps où il était Uzumaki Naruto. Son teint était pâle, ses yeux verts, et ses larmes étaient toujours là, figées éternellement sur son visage inexpressif. Il fut investi des pouvoirs d'un Shinigami, et un zanpakuto lui revint, du nom de Murcielago. Il fut très vite intégré à l'Espada, l'élite des forces d'Aizen, qui lui remit le numéro quatre, son classement en terme de puissance parmi les dix membres du groupe. Du moins, de ce que pensait Aizen…

Pendant quelques années, Ulquiorra resta à Las Noches, le palais d'Aizen dans le Hueco Mundo, protégeant le bâtiment contre les Hollow. Finalement, il reçut l'ordre d'aller sur terre, et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, il revint vers son monde d'origine.

Un monde bien différent de ses souvenirs. Il y fit la rencontre de plusieurs humains dotés de pouvoirs étranges, ainsi que de quelques Shinigami, dont un qui marqua profondément son esprit. Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux d'un orange flamboyant. Son incroyable volonté n'était pas sans lui rappeler son ancienne vie, à une époque où il ne savait pas ce que signifiait le mot abandonner. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui attira l'attention d'Aizen. Le maître de Las Noches s'intéressa à Inoue Orihime —c'était son nom—, une humaine et amie du Shinigami, disposant de pouvoirs très particuliers. Sur son ordre, il enleva Inoue, éliminant les deux Shinigami qui lui servaient de gardes du corps. Après une brève discussion et un passage chez le jeune Shinigami aux cheveux orangés, il l'emmena à Las Noches où elle fut emprisonnée. Peu de temps après, ses amis venaient pour la libérer. Ils affrontèrent nombre d'Arrancar et le jeune Shinigami, dénommé Kurosaki Ichigo, parvint devant Ulquiorra. Le combat fut inégal. Profondément inégal. Ulquiorra n'eut même pas à utiliser son zanpakuto, ses poings lui suffisant très largement pour venir à bout du Shinigami. Leur combat fut interrompu par Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le sexta Espada. Après une brève altercation, le sexta espada parvint a enfermé Ulquiorra pendant quelques heures dans une autre dimension, en utilisant la caja negacion, un outil d'Aizen. Lorsqu'enfin il en sortit, il affronta Kurosaki Ichigo de nouveau. Ce dernier était bien plus fort qu'avant pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas. Néanmoins, même les pouvoirs de vizard du jeune Shinigami ne lui permirent de ne serait-ce que blesser le cuatro Espada. Ulquiorra tenta de faire abandonner le Shinigami, avant de laisser tomber. Il libéra successivement sa Resurrección, puis sa Resurrección : segunda etapa, afin de lui montrer la différence de niveau abyssale entre eux. La différence démontrée, Ulquiorra transperça de part en part le shinigami en utilisant une de ses techniques personnelle, le Cero Oscuras, qu'il était le seul a maitrisé, tout comme sa seconde Resurrección. Il se détourna du Shinigami puis affronta un de ses amis, un jeune homme à lunette utilisant une sorte d'arc. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune chance, et seul un événement bien précis lui sauva la vie.

Kurosaki se releva brusquement. Toute apparence humaine l'avais quitté, il ressemblait maintenant pleinement à un Vasto Lorde. Ulquiorra se détourna de son adversaire binoclar et revint face au Shinigami.

-Impossible. Tu ne peux être en vie, fit le cuatro de son ton inexpressif.

Le Shinigami ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer.

- Comment peux-tu avoir cette forme ? Qui est tu vraiment ?

Le Zanpakuto du shinigami, planté quelques mètres derrière lui, lui sauta brusquement dans la main. D'un coup dans le vide, il détruisit le sol derrière lui, projetant Inoue au loin.

-Ne m'a tu pas entendu ? Persévéra Ulquiorra. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu étais.

Le vizard répondit. Répondit d'un hurlement, puissant et terrible, complètement…Hollow.

-Je vois que tu n'es plus capable de me répondre, fit l'Espada en concentrant un Cero Oscuras dans son doigt.

Cero que le shinigami contra d'un authentique Cero, projeté par les cornes de son masque. Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin et causèrent une explosion cataclysmique qu'Ulquiorra évita en s'envolant. Il ne vit que trop tard le Shinigami derrière lui, et son poignet fut enfermé dans la poigne du Shinigami. D'un unique coup de Zanpakuto, le Shinigami trancha le bras de l'espada. Ulquiorra lui expliqua calmement que lui trancher un membre ne servait à rien et l'Espada régénéra son bras. Il invoqua sa plus puissante technique, la Lanza del relampago, et repartit à l'attaque. Mais le shinigami était trop fort et il vainquit Ulquiorra, sans paraître forcer, allant même jusqu'à bloquer d'une seule main sa Lanza, capable de détruire des montagnes entières. Alors que le shinigami allait l'achever, son ami à lunettes tenta de l'en dissuader. Il fut transpercé de part en part par le Shinigami qui ne semblait plus capable de reconnaître ses ennemis de ses amis.

Il profita de l'inattention du Shinigami et lui plaça un coup unique de sa Lanza del relampago. Ce coup eut pour conséquence de rendre au Shinigami sont apparence normal. Il parut consterné par le fait qu'il ait battu Ulquiorra inconsciemment et il laissa le temps à l'ancien Jinchuriki de se régénérer. Alors qu'il allait reprendre le combat, Ulquiorra sentit qu'il était déjà trop tard. Son corps commença à se transformer en poussière. Inoue couru vers lui. Elle était en larme.

-Pourquoi…pleures-tu ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son visage montrait sa curiosité et sa surprise. Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais tendit sa main vers la sienne. L'esprit d'Ulquiorra repartit des années en arrière, lorsqu'il était encore dans sa cellule, à Konoha. Et la main d'Inoue fut remplacée par celle d'Hinata. Il tendit sa main, inconsciemment…Mais elle se désagrégea avant qu'il ne puisse saisir celle de la jeune humaine. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres et le cuatro finit de se dissiper. Le silence retomba sur le lieu du combat de titans qui l'avait opposé à Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Bon sang ! Hurla le jeune homme.

OOOO

Il s'était attendu à ce que cela soit enfin terminé. À ce qu'il puisse enfin se reposer, ou à défaut, à disparaître définitivement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se réveiller dans un univers entièrement blanc, et entièrement vide.

-Que va-t-il se passer, cette fois, soupira lourdement l'arrancar, lassé.

-Tu es décidément bien étrange, Uzumaki Naruto, Ulquiorra Schiffer, ou quel que soit ton nom…

Il se retourna, sans se presser. Face à lui, une sorte de visage constitué d'une fumée grisâtre flottait, paresseusement.

-Qu'est tu ? S'enquit simplement Ulquiorra.

-Je pense que tu peux m'appeler…Kami.

Pfiou, enfin fini.


End file.
